15 Things About Us
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: How well do we know the new generation? Well this is my take on them. 26 characters, 15 facts each. Read, review, and check out my other Harry Potter stories :)
1. Teddy Lupin

Fifteen Things About Us

Edward Remus Lupin

Hi my name is Teddy Lupin and I was born April 17th, 1998. I'm Harry Potter's godson and you probably knew my parents Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Lupin – Tonks. You also probably know me as the guy snogging Victorie Weasley when my godbrother James Potter was 12. However, despite all that I'm here to tell you 15 things about me.

1) I was raised by my grandmother Androendora Tonks, but consider myself just as much Harry's son as his actual son's James and Albus.

2) I'm not a werewolf like my dad was, but I still hate the moonlight.

3) I visit my parents grave at least twice a year (my birthday and there deathday)

4) My mum gave me her metamorphmagus power before she died, but I hardly ever use it

5) I've been in love with Victorie Weasley since I was 16

6) I was a chaser on the quidditch team

7) I'm a hufflepuff just like my mum was

8) My favorite spell is "Expecto Patronum"

9) I was a Prefect and Head Boy

10) I have a son with Vic named William (Will) Peter Lupin

11) I'm an Auror just like Harry and Uncle Ron

12) Uncle Ron's driving, raw meat, and the moonlight make me ill

13) My boggart is the moon (can you tell that I hate the moon?)

14) My favorite subject at Hogwarts was Transfiguration

15) I've never met anyone from my dad's side of the family

Well now you know me better. Have a great day!


	2. Victoire Lupin - Weasley

Fifteen Things About Us

Victorie Apolline Lupin - Weasley

'Ello 'Ello! My names Vic Weasley and I was born on May 2nd, 1999 to Bill Weasley & Fleur Weasley – Delacour. I bet there are so many things you don't know about me. Here are 15.

1) I'm a mumma's girl

2) Telling my mum I wanted to go to Hogwarts instead of Beuxbatons was the hardest thing I've ever had to do

3) I wish I had red hair instead of blonde

4) Like Uncle Ron I hate the Malfoy's, but I put my feelings aside for Rose

5) I've been in love with Teddy since I was 15

6) He was also my first kiss and now husband

7) I'm supper crabby when there is a full moon. People tend to stay away from me that time of the month

8) My favorite father-daughter moment, when I was a kid, was when he took me to see Finding Nemo when I was 4. I will not watch that movie with anyone but him!

9) He sometimes calls me Dory because I tend to forget things alot

10)My favorite spell is "Riddikulas"

11) My boggart is a blank canvas (I'm afraid of being boring)

12) My favorite class was Potions

13) I don't like quidditch that much, but I went to support Teddy, James, and Albus

14) I'm a healer

15) Unlike my sister and brother, I speak fluent French

Whelp got to go! You won't believe who's 15 Things you are going to read tomorrow.

"Vic, honey, don't tell them it's a surprise."

"Oh right."


	3. Zoey Granger

Fifteen Things About Us

Zoey Margret Granger

Hello. My name's Zoey Granger and I was born on September 9th, 1999 to Liam Granger and Holly Granger – Thatcher. You are probably thinking "Who the hell are you?!" When Hermione Granger placed a memory charm on her parents and sent them Australia to keep them safe during the war, she wanted to make sure that England was completely safe again before bringing them back. So, the weekend that Victore Weasley was born, Ron, Harry, and Hermione flew down to Australia to get them when she discovered that her mum was 5 months pregnant with me. Yep, I'm Hermione Granger's really little sister. So, now that you know how I came to be let me tell you 15 things about me.

1) Hermione and I aren't like the Dursley sisters where we both became witches. I like being a muggle though. She has interesting stories for me and I have interesting stories for her.

2) I graduated from Oxford University in 2021 and became a lawyer 2 years later

3) I hate to admit sometimes, but with the very large age difference between Hermione and I my niece Rose is more of a sister to me than Hermione is

4) However, Hermione was cheering the loudest as I received my diploma at Oxford. She's also the first person I go to for advice.

5) And when my first love cheated on me, Hermione, Ron, and Rose all used their magic to get back at him (Hermione told me that she usually didn't do things like that, but I'm her sister and she'd do anything for me)

6) The worst 72 hours of my life (before my parents died of course) was the three days I thought I was pregnant with Michael's baby. When the test came out positive I cried for 3 hours straight. Thank the lord it was a false positive!

7) I was single for 2 years after Michael cheated on me, but when I met Gregg I forgot about Michael in a heartbeat

8) I met Gregg at Oxford in a mathematics class. I was struggling and so he tutored me. At the end of the term he asked me out and the rest is history

9) I've been doing gymnastics since I was 4 and Ice Skating since I was 6. However, I stopped gymnastics when I started college and stopped ice skating when I became pregnant for the first time

10) I met my best friend Aniyah when I was 6 years old in gymnastics class. Four years later we met Dylan when he moved to England from Italy

11) Dylan was what made me want to learn Italian. I became fluent before year 9

12) In year 10 Dylan nervously came out to Nia and me. A week later he told his parents and siblings. All of us were very happy for him. In fact, Nia and I threw him a party and set him up with his first boyfriend. They were together for over a year.

13) Gregg and I had three beautiful kids together. However, Gregg had to become a stay at home dad after I had our second child. He told me he wouldn't have it any other way though

14) I love spending time with the Weasley – Potter family because there is so many people each family dinner is different

15) After Rose became a surrogate for her friend Darren (who, like Dylan, is gay), when Dylan and his partner Scott asked me to be their surrogate I was a lot less afraid and immediately said yes. Gregg was completely onboard and I was able to give Dylan and Scott a healthy little girl Named Scarlett Zoey Hampton – Blaine.

Yikes I'm supposed to be over to babysit Scarlett in 10 minutes. Victore's sister Nicki Weasley's 15 things will be up tomorrow so be on the lookout for that.


	4. Dominique Weasley

Fifteen Things About Us

Dominique Belle Weasley

Hi! My name's Nicki Weasley and I was born on December 27th, 2001 to of course Bill Weasley & Fleur Weasley – Delacour. I know you don't know much about me so I'm here to tell you 15 things.

1) Vic gave me my nickname "Nicki" when I was three and she was five

2) I'm glad to be the first Weasley not in Gryffindor (I'm in Hufflepuff)

3) I'm a total daddy's girl

4) I never told my mum I got excepted into Beuxbatons (I ripped my letter up as soon as it came)

5) I feel in love with one of my best friends Quincy Mellows when I was 16 (cheesy I know)

6) However, my first kiss was with Ravenclaw Ray Cosby when I was 12

7) My hobbies are dancing, painting, and fashion design

8) I don't hold grudges (unlike most of my family)

9) I can be very clumsy making my favorite spell "reparo"

10) My favorite uncle is Ron

11) I'm a painter/designer in Paris

12) My boggart is a clown

13) I was a keeper on the quidditch team

14) My favorite class was Charms

15) I love Vic and Louie, but I hate being the middle child

Well I've got to go. Check out my best friend Anna Wood's coming tomorrow


	5. Savannah Wood

Fifteen Things About Us

Savannah Jasmine Wood

Hi! My name's Anna Wood and I was born on February 17th, 2001 to Oliver Wood & Katie Wood – Belle. I'm here to tell you 15 things about me.

1) I was the first Wood to not be sorted into Gryffindor (I'm a Hufflepuff)

2) I was a seeker on the quidditch team

3) I fell in love with Morgan Erickson when I was 17

4) My first kiss was with Gryffindor Rubin Daniels on my 13th birthday

5) My favorite spell is "Accio"

6) My favorite class was Defense Against The Dark Arts

7) I'm a professional quidditch player, but after we started adopting a became a stay - at - home mum.

8) I was a prefect and head girl

9) I can't have my own biological kids, but Morgan and I adopted 2 boys Cory and Levi and triplet girls Hailey, Vanessa, and Paige. We also have Morgan's son Conner (We were broken up for 5 years after Hogwarts)

10) I want to travel the world with Morgan after we retire

11) I've never met my mum's parents

12) My boggart is a broken broom stick

13) Like my best friend Nicki, I love to dance

14) I'm a daddy's girl

15) If I could pick a muggle career I would pick a vet because I love animals

Oh, the girls are really sick. I've got to go. Lucy Weasley's 15 things are next. Check it out please!


	6. Lucille Weasley

Fifteen Things About Us

Lucille Celia Weasley

Hello! My name's Lucy Weasley and I was born on January 11th, 2002 to Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley – Rivers. I'm here to tell you some things about me. (15 to be exact)

1) Unlike Molly I'm a "Goody – Goody"

2) I'm a total daddy's girl

3) I was a keeper on the quidditch team (GOOO GRYIFFINDOR!)

4) I was Prefect and Head Girl

5) I fell in love with Johnny McCain when I was 17 and he was 19. Molly say's that falling for a guy two years older than me was the coolest thing I've ever done. Daddy's none too happy about it, but you can't help who you fall for

6) I'm a professional photographer

7) I look up to Nicki

8) I've been best friends with Bella Wyatt since primary school. Bella's a muggle-born just like Aunt Hermione

9) My first kiss was with Ravenclaw Garrett Marshall when I was 11

10) My boggart is a Vampire

11) My favorite subject was Ghoul Studies

12) My favorite spell is "Immobulis"

13) My sister and I are not very close, but I still had her as co-maid-of-honor with Bella at mine and Johnny's wedding

14) I'm not ashamed of my dad like Uncle Ron. I mean we all make mistakes. I wish he would forgive and forget already

15) I'm really shy.

I didn't get the nerve to talk to Johnny until my Hogwarts graduation (his little brother was graduating too). But I'm glad Bella pushed me unto him on the dance floor. It was one of the best moments of my life, next to my wedding and the day my daughter was born of course.

Well these photos have a deadline. Anna's little sister Rae is up next. Please check it out!


	7. Raven Wood

Fifteen Things About Us

Raven Maya Wood

What is up every one? My name's Rae Wood and I was born on July 15th, 2003 to Oliver Wood and Katie Wood – Belle. If you think you now me because of my sister you have another thing coming. We are 100% different in every way, shape, and form. So here are 15 facts about me for you to get to know me.

1) Unlike my parents, sister, and brother I don't really like quidditch

2) My first kiss was with my best friend Louie Weasley on Christmas when we were 15.

3) However, despite the small crush I had on him back than I ultimately fell in love with .Darrel Leave when I was 17.

4) My celebrity crush is Ed Sheeran

5) I'm a news reporter on the television

6) I was born in Berlin, Germany and can speak fluent German

7) I once got in a fight with Anna that was so bad we were both admitted to Saint Margo's

8) I'm a mumma's girl

9) I was the first person in my family to get a driver's license

10) My boggart is a bat

11) My favorite class was muggle studies

12) I got pregnant and miscarried at 18

13) I'm lactose intolerant

14) I've dyed my hair 5 times

15) I'm not really close with my brother as well as my sister (as you could probably tell from number 7)

It's like I'm an outcast in my whole quidditch loving family, but you know what if it keeps me off those uncomfortable brooms I'm 100% okay with that.

I'm on in 10 minutes, but my best friend Louie's 15 Things are up next. Please check it out!


	8. Louis Weasley

Fifteen Things About Us

Louis Arthur Weasley

Hi my name's Louie Weasley and I was born on November 30th, 2003 to Bill Weasley & Fleur Weasley – Delacour. Nicki told me to tell you 15 things about me so here we go.

1) I love my sisters, but I hate being the only boy in the house besides my dad

2) I'm a mumma's boy (even though I look and act more like my dad)

3) I think quidditch is a waste of time

4) I love being a Ravenclaw

5) I actually considered going to Beuxbatons, but untiminatly decided to go to Hogwarts

6) I fell in love with Amanda Greene when I was 15

7) I have a lot of anger issues

8) I look up to Teddy

9) I'm an Auror just like Teddy, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry

10) I don't like Scorpius and unlike my sister make my feelings very clear to Rose

11) My boggart is a mummy (the ancient Egyptian things)

12) My favorite subject was Astronomy

13) My favorite spell is "Wingardium Levisosa"

14) My favorite uncle is Charlie

15) I'm pretty insecure

I have a meeting with the Aurors I can't miss. My cousin Molly's 15 things are coming tomorrow and she will be really sad if you don't check them out.


	9. Molly Weasley 11

Fifteen Things About Us

Molly Audrey Weasley

Sup! My name's Molly Weasley and I was born on July 26th, 2004 to Percy Weasley & Audrey Weasley – Rivers. Just like Anna and Rae Wood, if you think you know me because of my sister Molly you couldn't be more wrong. Molly and I are nothing alike. We don't even look alike. So, here are 15 things about me for you to get to know me.

1) I'm a proud Slytherin!

2) I love pulling pranks so, I want to run Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes one day with Roxy

3) Even though Lucy and I are two totally different people, and we are not close what-so-ever, she was still my co-maid-of-honor at mine and Cameron's wedding with Sammie. (Just like me and Bella at her wedding) Because at the end of the day we're still sisters who love each other

4) My first kiss was with Ricky Finnigan at 12

5) I fell in love with Cameron Edwards at 14

6) I meet my best friend Samantha George when I was 6

7) I'm a mumma's girl (she knows what it's like to have fun)

8) My favorite subject was Defense Against The Dark Arts

9) My favorite uncle is obviously George

10) My favorite spell is "Reducio"

11) I don't like quidditch that much

12) My boggart is a skyscraper (I'm afraid of heights)

13) I was there when grandmum Weasley died (so now I see the Threstrals, yay *I say sarcastically*)

14) I'm ashamed of my dad sometimes (not just because he's a stick in the mud)

15) I was born in Long Island New York, USA, 3 months early

I've got to help Uncle George open the shop. Danny Longbottom is next, so check that out.


	10. Daniel Longbottom

Fifteen Things About Us

Daniel Frank Longbottom

Hi! My name's Danny Longbottom and I was born on January 21st, 2005 to Neville Longbottom & Hannah Longbottom – Abbott. So, I'm here to tell you 15 things about me

1) My best friends are Mae Dursley, James Potter 11, & Oliver Wood 11

2) I've never seen my dad's parents (though I'm named after his dad)

3) I look up to my dad. He's just as much of a hero as Harry in my book!

4) I'm neutral about Scorpius (the bloke's never done anything to me)

5) I'm not really a quidditch person, but go to support James, Ollie, Lucy, Anna, Nicki, etc.

6) I love helping James pull pranks on Albus

7) I prank my sisters all the time too

8) I fell in love with Mae at 17

9) My favorite spell is "Petrificus Totalus"

10) I used get in a bit of trouble with James as one of my best friends, but I wouldn't have it any other way

11) After Filch finally left I ended up becoming Caretaker at Hogwarts

12) My boggart was Headmistress McGonagall until my dad became Headmaster after McGonagall retired. Now my biggest fear are my sons becoming like me and James (We were handfuls)

13) I spent most of my time with the Potter-Weasley's

14) I'm not really close with my mum or sisters

15) My favorite subject was Herbology (Not just because my dad teaches it!)

Bloody hell, there are students angrily turning each other into animals again. James's is coming up next. Feel free to check it out


	11. James Potter

Fifteen Things About Us

James Sirius Potter

Hi! My name's James Potter and I was born on March 16th, 2005 to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter – Weasley. I'm always being compared to my famous dad, but there are plenty of things I'm sure that you don't know about me. Here are 15.

1) I hate the pressure people put on me to be like my dad (I'm a different person you know!)

2) I totally look up to my dad though (He's a hero!)

3) I loved being in Gryffindor

4) I was a seeker on the quidditch team

5) I fell in love with Rachel Adams when I was 16

6) I love pulling pranks on Albus (I've been told I'm also a lot like Grandpa Potter and Sirius Black)

7) I've been best friends with Danny, Mae, and Ollie for as long as I can remember

8) I used to be a pro quidditch player, but had to quit when Rachel became fatally ill. Now I'm a stay at home dad to our 4 kids (The twins are squibs. Weird, right?)

9) I took the Marauder's Map from my dad's desk when I was 11

10) My favorite spell is "Expelliarmus"

11) My favorite subject is Herbology

12) My first job was working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes

13) My boggart is a bee (they really freak me out)

14) I got a tattoo after Rachel passed away (my mum tried very hard not to be mad)

15) I fell in love again, but never got re-married

Shoot, I'm going to be late to Mia and Ronbie's Oxford graduation (the twins). Mae Dursley's (now Longbottom's) 15 things are up next. Please check them out!


	12. Mabel Longbottom - Dursley

Fifteen Things About Us

Mabel Anne Dursley

Hi! My name's Mae Dursley and I was born on May 5th, 2005 to Dudley Dursley and Grace Dursley – Willis. I'm here to tell you 15 Things About Me, so let's go.

1) My little sister, Vee, and I are like "two peas in a pod". When we were younger we did everything together. Even though we have our own friends and lives now, we are still close.

2) I found out I was a witch when I was 7 – years – Old (dad freaked and fainted)

3) I'm a mumma's girl

4) My best friends are Danny, James, and Ollie, but I do not get into trouble with them

5) I've never met my dad's parents

6) I feel in love with Danny when I was 15

7) I loved primary school

8) I'm fascinated with history (magic and muggle)

9) My favorite subject was History of Magic

10) My boggart is fire (my house burnt down when I was 4 and I've been terrified of fire since)

11) I love my dad, but I'm ashamed to be a Dursley sometimes

12) I was sorted into Ravenclaw

13) I was a prefect and head girl

14) My favorite spell is "Wingardium Leviosa"

15) I work in Muggle Relations in the Ministry of Magic

I'm running late for work, but don't forget to check out my mate Ollie's 15 Things tomorrow.


	13. Oliver Wood 11

Fifteen Things About Us

Oliver Harry Wood 11

Hi! My name's Oliver Wood 11 and I was born on September 1st, 2005 to Oliver Wood and Katie Wood – Belle. Anna and Rae told me I should tell you 15 things about me so here we go.

1) I played beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team (Out of the 3 of us I'm the only Gryffindor)

2) I fell in love with Jessica Lewis when I was 17

3) I don't get into as much trouble as James and Danny do, but they are still my best friends along with Mae.

4) I'm a psychiatrist (you wouldn't believe how many years it took)

5) I love to apperate, but I also drive a car (I work in both the Wizard World and the Muggle World)

6) My favorite class was potions

7) My boggart is a Zombie

8) I'm closer to my mum than my dad

9) I was born at home because my dad didn't get home in time

10) I'm allergic to animal fur

11) I once had to spend a week in the hospital wing because a Slytherin knocked me off my broom

12) My parents thought that I might be a squib because I didn't start showing signs of magic until I was nine

13) My favorite spell is "Rictusempra"

14) I became paralyzed after being attacked at Azkaban

15) Because of the attack Jess and I couldn't have any more kids. So, we have our daughter Heather and an adopted son named Brian.

Anna helped Jess and I get Brian, so we gave her the tittle of godmother. She said that it was one of the greatest moments of her life and she couldn't ask for a better brother. Hearing her say that was one of the greatest moments of my life.

Well I need to get to the doctors. Rose's 15 Things are up next and you are really not going to miss that. (She always has a lot to say)


	14. Roseanne Weasley

Fifteen Things About Us

Roseanne Nymphadora Weasley

Hi! My name's Rose Weasley and I was born on February 12th, 2006 to Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley Granger. I'm one of the odd people out in my large family and here is 15 Things About me that prove it.

1) I play 4 musical instruments. The piano/keyboard, both kinds of guitars, the flute and the violin. I'm learning the drums as well, but they aren't really my kind of thing. I also do YouTube cover videos with my American Muggle best friend Darren and one of my best friends Vee Dursley. Plus, I released an album with Darren and our band (Flowers for Pride) while in America called Glowing in the Dark.

2) I speak Spanish. French, Sign Language, German, and English (duh) fluently and am learning Italian

3) I played football (soccer) for 5 years in primary school and have been watching the world cup games since 2014

4) Ironically, I'm not a big fan of Roses, My favorite flowers are Orchids and violets

5) I am a total daddy's girl. My mum and I used to but heads a lot growing up.

6) I LOVE America and its culture. Every year since I was 6 my mum, dad, brother, and I would spend the summer traveling America. That's when I met Darren. I even moved to America when I was 18 and spent 4 years there. That's when me and Darren (and eventually Scorpius when he moved there a year and a half later) met our friends Kenzi, Daisy, and Joey. Kenzi is an American witch!

7) Speaking of Scorpius, I feel in love with him when I was 16. We fought for years before we got to know each other, but became friends when we became prefects at 15. We were also head boy and girl and top of our class at Hogwarts.

8) However, my first crush was with my 18-year-old assistant football coach when I was 10 and my first kiss was with Danny when I was 14. James is the only one in the fam who doesn't know about me and Danny.

9) I'm a proud Gryffindor, my favorite spell is "Silenco", my boggart is a spider just like my dad, my favorite subject was Divination, and I hate quidditch.

10) I've got my mum's brains, ambition, and hair, but have my dad's eyes, anger, metabolism, and fears of spiders and airplanes.

11) I love a lot of Disney movies, but my absolute favorite is Beauty and the Beast. I am obsessed. I have the special edition animated version, the 2017 version, and the Christmas sequel on dvd, all the soundtracks, a bunch of merchandise including toys/dolls, cups, pjs, etc., a ticket stub from seeing it on Broadway and the live action in theaters, and even a little Belle dress I wore every day when I was 5 years old. All of it is stored in a large box in my closet.

12) I love to apparate and drive, but I did get into a car crash when I was in America. I broke my leg, sprained a wrist, and got a concussion. I didn't want to drive for a little while after that

13) Along with Kenzi, I was a surrogate for Darren and his partner Cole before having four kids with Scorpius. I gave them twins Lizzie and Johnny and Kenzi gave them another little girl named Violet.

14) I took history, English, and foreign language classes at a community college when I was in America.

15) I have had 3 jobs. The first was as a personal server to Draco Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron when I was 17 (it was the fall after I graduated Hogwarts and was the worst 9 months of my life), the second was as a waitress at a restaurant in America, and the third is as a healer when I moved back home.

Sorry I went overboard. I hope you get to know me a lot better and don't forget to check out Vee's up next. Bye!


	15. Veronica Dursley

Fifteen Things About Us

Veronica Faye Dursley

Hi! My name's Vee Dursley and I was born on February 14th, 2006 to Dudley Dursley and Grace Dursley – Willis. There are a bunch of things you probably don't know about me, so here are 15

1) I love making cover videos with Rose

2) Singing means a lot to me, but I also love technology and want to be a web designer like my dad.

3) My favorite subject was Music (I was in the choir with Rose)

4) My favorite spells are "Cantas" and "Protecto"

5) I found out I was a witch when I was 6 (a few weeks after Mae)

6) I fell in love with Jasper Kingsly when I was 17.

7) I'm very perky and energetic

8) Unlike Mae, I'm not ashamed of my dad (Harry forgave him forever ago. So, forgive and forget)

9) My boggart is Grandpa Dursley

10) I'm a daddy's girl

11) I want to travel the world with Jasper during retirement

12) I was sorted into Hufflepuff

13) I went to a community college after Hogwarts (Ollie, Rose, and I are the only ones who went to college after Hogwarts)

14) I like the Muggle World a lot more than the Wizard World (Although I loved Hogwarts)

15) I'm the only one in the family to not have kids (It was never in my game plan or Jasper's)

Jasper and I are meeting with his parents for dinner. Wish us luck and tomorrow read all about my friend Abby.


	16. Abigail Longbottom

Fifteen Things About Us

Abigail Alice Longbottom

Hi! My name's Abby Longbottom and I was born on March 6th, 2006 to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom – Abbott. I'm here to tell you some things about me. (15 to be exact)

1) Rosie, Albus, and Vee are my best friends. Always have been and always will be!

2) I'm closer to my dad then my mum.

3) However, I'm glad to be a Hufflepuff like my mother was.

4) I have a bad memory like my dad.

5) My first kiss was with Joey Right at 14

6) I feel in love with Scorpius's best friend Dawson Owen when I was 17

7) I was commentator for Quidditch

8) I started pranking my brother Danny back when I was 13

9) I look up to my dad just like Danny

10) Just like Nicki, I hate being the middle child

11) My favorite spell is "Oblivate"

12) I'm set to take over the Leaky Cauldron from my mum

13) My favorite subject was Divination like Rose

14) My boggart is a dog

15) I've only seen Grandpa and Grandmum Longbottom once

Bloody hell, I forgot I was suppose to meet Dawson at The Three Broomsticks. Scorpius's is coming tomorrow. Read it if you dare.


	17. Scorpius Malfoy

Fifteen Things About Us

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Hi! My name's Scorpius Malfoy and I was born on September 4th, 2006 to (unfortunately) Draco Malfoy and my wonderful mum Astoria Greengrass. Before you say anything about me just being another Malfoy, here are 15 things about me that show that a name is just a name.

1) I could never say that I hate my father, but I strongly dislike my father

2) I hate that I was sorted into Slytherin (Stupid hat!)

3) I'm always trying to prove that I'm nothing like my father

4) I hate my entire name (like seriously were they drunk when they named me!)

5) I was top of my class beside Rosie. We were also head boy and girl together

6) Speaking of Rosie, I fell in love with her when I was 16

7) I lived in the states with her for 2 and a half years and while I was in America I worked at a pizza place

8) When we moved back home, I officially became on Auror (after a few months of refresh training of course)

9) I support S.P.E.W.

10) I've been best friends with, Gryffindor and Half-Blood, Dawson Owen for as long as I can remember

11) My favorite spell is Lumos

12) My boggart is my father

13) After our dad basically walked out of our lives and our mum passed away, I became a parent to my little sister Aly. (We lived with Dawson and his family until moving into our own places)

14) My favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts

15) Rose taught me how to play guitar and I actually wrote and performed a song for her. We also co-wrote and preformed a song. They both went on her one and only album and her YouTube channel

I have work in 30 minutes, but come back tomorrow to read all about my buddy and old housemate Albus.


	18. Albus Potter

Fifteen Things About Us

Albus Severus Potter

Hi! My name's Albus Potter and I was born on November 3rd, 2006 to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter – Weasley. If you think you know me because of my older brother James, you might want to think again. Here are 15 things you probably didn't know about me.

1) I'm the youngest out of my friends Abby, Vee, and my cousin Rose

2) I hate my middle name

3) I also hate that I was placed in Slytherin (If any of us should be in Slytherin it should be James or even better Rose's brother Hugo)

4) I look up to my dad, but I'm closer to my mum

5) My dad gave me his invisibility cloak before I started Hogwarts

6) I fell in love with a Ravenclaw Daphne Faith when I was 17

7) I actually like Scorpius (I need a guy friend okay!)

8) I was a beater on the Quidditch team

9) I kind of wish I had red hair instead of black

10) My favorite spell is "Episkey" (It's just really fun to say)

11) I became a bartender at Three Broomsticks after a quidditch accident

12) My boggart is a dusty old book

13) My favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts

14) I was the first to congratulate Rose, Dawson, Scorpius, and Abby on becoming prefects. It just sucks that the were prefects with Bianca Jensen (this generations Draco Malfoy)

15) I'm closer to my sister then my brother

Oh shoot I've got tons of costumers. Rose's rotten brother Hugo's 15 things are up next. Read it if you must, but be very careful. He's a sneaky bloke


	19. Hugo Weasley

Fifteen Things About Us

Hugo Ronald Weasley

Hi! My name's Hugo Weasley and I was born on April 9th, 2008 to Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley – Granger. I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here I go.

1) I admire my father

2) My dad taught me how to play Wizard Chess and now I'm almost as good as him

3) Like my cousin James I'm a troublemaker

4) Me and my older sister Rose aren't close at all. In fact, we can't stand each other

5) I'm a proud Ravenclaw

6) I fell in love with Emma when I was 16

7) I'm an Auror

8) I was a chaser on the Quidditch team

9) I support S.P.E.W. as well

10) My favorite spell is "stupefy"

11) I'm a lot like my father

12) My favorite subject was Arithmancy

13) My boggart is any sort of monkey

14) I was almost expelled from Hogwarts

15) I helped my mum win Ministry of Magic

Rose is here. I've got to see what she wants. My fiancé Emma's 15 things are next. She'd love it if you checked them out.


	20. Emilia Longbottom

Fifteen Things About Us

Emilia Augusta Longbottom

Hi! My name's Emma Longbottom and I was born on July 12th, 2008 to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom – Abbott. My older brother and sister told you 15 things about them so I guess I'll tell you 15 things about me.

1) I'm a Mumma's girl (I feel like she's very underappreciated)

2) I, like Danny, am in Gryffindor and I'm proud of it

3) I love my name (I think It's very pretty)

4) I fell in love with Hugo when I was 15

5) He was also my first kiss

6) I love Hugo's parents (I couldn't ask for better in-laws)

7) I've been best friends with Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter for as long as I can remember

8) I'm also neutral about Scorpius

9) I support S.P.E.W.

10) I'm not a big fan of quidditch

11) My favorite spell is "Reduico"

12) I visit Grandma and Grandpa Longbottom every time my dad does

13) I'm a history nerd. In fact, History of Magic was my favorite subject in school

14) I became the school librarian (Yes, I work with my brother and dad so?)

15) My boggart is Hugo in a bed at the hospital wing

Oh shoot. I'm suppose to babysit Abby's daughter, Olivia, while she's at work. Check out the Scamander twins Lorcan and Lysander's 15 thing lists coming up next!


	21. Lorcan Scamander

Fifteen Things About Us

Lorcan Jonah Scamander

Hi! My name's Lorcan Scamander and I was born on August 13th, 2008 (at 2:33 am) with my twin brother, Lysander, to Rolf Scamander and Luna Scamander – Lovegood. Everyone just assumes they know me because I'm a twin, but I'm here to tell you that that's not the case. Here are 15 facts about me.

1) My brother and I have been best friends with Fred 11 since we first boarded the Hogwarts Express

2) I'm used to being outdoors, so I love to fish, hike, etc.

3) I'm closer to my dad than my mum

4) I fell in love with fellow Ravenclaw Tabitha Cast at 16.

5) I want to be a Magizoologist like my parents (Luckily Tabby likes to travel)

6) I wish I could've done more traveling with my parents

7) I originally didn't want to go to Hogwarts, but rather be homeschooled. However, we traveled a lot before Lysander and I started Hogwarts so it wasn't really an option.

8) My favorite spell is "Confundus"

9) My boggart is a snake

10) I never used my bed at Hogwarts. Just a sleeping bag

11) My favorite class was Herbology

12) I've never met my dad's parents

13) Lysander and I saw Grandpa Lovegood pass (we were 13)

14) I often get made fun of

15) I wanted to be in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. (I've never felt very smart)

Well Tabby and I have a plane to catch. Tomorrow's 15 things is Lysander's so don't miss it!


	22. Lysander Scamander

Fifteen Things About Us

Lysander Rolf Scamander

Hi! My name's Lysander Scamander and I was born on August 13th, 2008 (at 2:43 am) with my twin brother, Lorcan, to Rolf Scamander and Luna Scamander – Lovegood. In case you think you know me because of Lorcan, here are 15 facts about me.

1) I'm closer to my mum than dad

2) I think quidditch is kind of stupid

3) I love that my mum and dad are Magizoologists, but I wish we didn't travel as much as we did when Lorcan and me were younger.

4) I feel in love with Lily Potter when I was 15

5) I love being in Ravenclaw

6) I had a supper small crush on Nicki Weasley, but I obviously have gotten over it

7) However, I do want to be an artist like Nicki

8) My favorite spell is the "Disellusionment charm"

9) I don't like my name

10) My boggart is a Thestral

11) My favorite class is art

12) I've met my dad's parents once

13) Me and my brother never went to primary school

14) I got a tattoo when I was 17

15) I had 5 kids with Lily. 4 of which were boys

The day Eliza was born was one of the only times I've ever seen my mum cry. In case you were wondering Lorcan and Tabitha only gave my mum and dad one grandson and that's it. Eliza is going to have a hell of a time keeping a boy around with only just me, Lorcan, her cousin, brothers, grandfathers, and great grandfather looking out for her, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

Gosh I need to get this painting done by today, but don't forget to check out my lovely Lily's 15 Things coming up next.


	23. Lily Potter 11

Fifteen Things About Us

Lilian Luna Potter

Hi! My name's Lily Potter and I was born on August 8th, 2008 to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter – Weasley. Being raised with two older brothers made me a tiny bit of a tomboy, but there are plenty of other things you don't know about me. Here are 15.

1) I'm a total daddy's girl (the boys aren't really close to daddy and I never understood why)

2) I spent so much time with Uncle Ron growing up he became like a second dad. In fact, Uncle Ron is just as protective over me as he is to Rose

3) I'm a proud Gryffindor

4) I feel in love with Lysander when I was 14 (I know that's young, but I had known him for years prior)

5) He was also my first kiss (I was 14)

6) I want to be a writer like my mum

7) My cousin Hugo and Emma Longbottom are my best friends (I'm pretty close to Fred 11 and Lorcan as well, but Lysander, Lorcan, and Fred 11 are their own group)

8) My favorite spell is "Accio"

9) I'm a keeper on the quidditch team

10) I'm very optimistic

11) My boggart is an invisibility cloak

12) I took karate in primary school and every summer returning home from Hogwarts

13) My favorite subject is Care for Magical Creatures

14) I adore Hagrid. He's my favorite professor

15) I also love dragons! Every time Uncle Charlie visits is awesome

I'm suppose to meet with Emma and Hugo to help them wedding plan. My cousin Freddie's are coming up next, so please come on back tomorrow!


	24. Fred Weasley 11

Fifteen Things About Us

Fredrick Lee Weasley 11

Hi! My name's Fred Weasley 11 and I was born on November 20th, 2008 to George Weasley and Angelina Weasley – Johnson. I'm here to tell you 15 things about me, so here we go.

1) My younger sister Roxy and I are two years apart, but we are still super close.

2) I'm not really into the whole pranking thing

3) I've never been to Uncle Fred's grave

4) I feel in love with Barbra Greene when I was 17

5) The Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander, have been my best friends since we were 11

6) I love grandmum Weasley, but she drives me mad. Whenever she makes eye contact with me she cries!

7) My family and I celebrate Christmas and Kwanzaa

8) I'm a proud Gryffindor

9) I'm a beater on the quidditch team

10) My favorite spell is "Riddikules"

11) I'm a pro quidditch player

12) My boggart is a broken broomstick

13) I'm closer to my mum then my dad

14) I've never met my middle namesake Lee Jordan

15) My favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts

My last game of the season is starting. My sister's best friend Aly Malfoy's 15 things are next. Please check them out!


	25. Aly Malfoy

Fifteen Things About Us

Alyson Violet Malfoy

Hi! My name's Aly Malfoy and I was born on August 10th, 2010 to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I know you guys judge my brother and me because we are, unfortunately, Malfoy's, but we are here to tell you 15 things about us to show you that we are different than what you think. My brother already did his, so here's mine.

1) I was a mumma's girl (She passed away when I was 15)

2) I, like my brother, hate being in Slytherin

3) I've been best friends with Roxy Weasley since we were 12

4) I'm always trying to prove that I'm nothing like my dad (just like Scorpius!)

5) In case you couldn't tell already, I'm really close with my older brother Scorpius

6) Plus, I love Rose! She's like my big sister (We were even bridesmaids in each other's weddings)

7) I haven't really seen my dad since him and my mum divorced (he didn't even contact us when mum died!)

8) My first kiss was with Jake Leo when I was 14

9) However, I feel in love with Kevin Harper when I was 16

10) I got made fun of so much that I took up extra dueling lessons

11) My favorite spell is "Silencio"

12) I became the school nurse

13) My boggart is my grandfather (believe it or not my grandfather is even scarier than my dad)

14) I want to name my first daughter after Rose and Roxy

15) My favorite subject was transfiguration

I've got patients waiting. Roxy is the very last one and hers is coming tomorrow. Please check it out!


	26. Roxy Weasley

Fifteen Things About Us

Roxanne Kate Weasley

What's up! My name's Roxy Weasley and I was born on October 31st, 2010 to George Weasley and Angelina Weasley – Johnson. I'm sure there are many things that you don't know about me. Here are 15.

1) I'm a proud Slytherin

2) My favorite hobbies are pranking and sometime singing

3) My first kiss was with David Thomas when I was 12

4) I fell in love with Garrett Diamond when I was 16

5) I met my best friend Aly Malfoy the first day of school, but we didn't become best friends until a year later

6) I hate my first name

7) James gave me the Marauder's Map on my 13th birthday

8) My favorite spell is "Dissendium"

9) I'm a seeker on the Quidditch team

10) I'm going to help Molly run daddy's shop one day

11) My boggart is my dad in Azkaban

12) In case you couldn't tell, I'm a daddy's girl

13) My favorite subject is potions

14) I'm the youngest in my very large family (it has its perks)

15) My older brother and I are very different, but we are still close

If you are wondering what all this was for, keep reading. If you don't, well, see you in the next Harry Potter Next Generation story. For those of you still reading, the point of all this is that my cousins and etc. wanted you to get to know us a little better before we tell you about our lives after Rose, Abby, Albus, Vee, Scorpius, Dawson, and etc. get aboard the Hogwarts Express for the first time. It's an insane story mostly following Rose, her friends, and sometimes us as we figure out who we are and what we want to be. This next generation story is coming soon so be on the look out for that.

 **I hope you enjoyed learning my take on the next generation. Please check out my other stories and I will see you guys soon.**

 **Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
